Templar of the Azure Flame
The Templar of the Azure Flame is one of the many orders in the Ordo Malleus Grey Knights Chapter. Although they can strike down all daemons with relative ease, they were created primarily to destroy the daemons of Arzal'uth. History Timline of greatest events: 'M32-' The Templar of the Azure Flame is founded Notable Members Throughout time, many warriors have served time in the templar longer than others, some permanatley attatched. The History of these warriors remains clouded, as their memories have been erased, part of the Grey Knight's training regime. Squad Leodinus Brother Perseus- Gamma level Psyker A very powerful psyker even by grey knight standards. He has the power to stun foes with his sheer faith and manipulate their minds so that they can cower in fear or run off in a fit of anxiety. This power has also transferred over to his force halberd, which knocks foes back as if it were a thunder hammer. When given the chance to summon large amounts of psychic power, an eeire white aura surrounds him that strikes fear and paranoia to any who set their eyes upon it. On the battlefield he has huge confidence and is most comfortable fighting in high-risk situations. : "Daemon Prince! Clear to the front! Im taking him out from behind!" :—Brother Perseus Brother Zael Epsilon level psyker The Newest member of the squad, Zael sees the world differently from most people, he has the tenendcy to over-observe and to overthink things... but his analytical ability has brought victory countless times. He is either overthinking something to the point where he completley misses the obvious, to finding a way to solve a problem that not even age-old commanders will begin to theroise. He also craves knowledge, especially about daemons, hoping he will find more ways to banish them back to the warp. : "Knowledge is power, you may have the imperium's finest weapons and the command of entire navy fleets, but without knowledge this power is nothing but waste." :: —Brother Zael Brother Voltar- Zeta level Psyker A Heavy Weaponist of the squad, Being that he has a low psychic potential (By Grey Knight standards), Voltar has relinquished his nemisis force weapon for other special weapons such as the Incinerator and Psycannon. This favour towards ranged weaponry has trained his ballistic skills to the point where seemingly he never misses, his shots hitting the enemy's vulnerable points at a chill percision rate that very few can match, and bears the title of many marksmans honours earned of the milennea. : "I will never cease to be amused why the scope was invented way back during the Age of Progress, the human eye does a good enough job!" :: —Brother Voltar Brother Adrus- Delta level psyker Adrus is a master of melee weapons, in full action his skill with the nemisis halberd is a sight to behold. While it is hard to prevoke, his skill is at is finest when he is smiting the foe in a fit of rage, seemingly crippling them in a matter of seconds in a flurry of sweeping manouvres, every single one of the striking true. This skill, plus his high psyphic ability has made him a force to be reckoned with. His amazing skill has heghtened his veiw of close combat to the point where a heroic duel as only a simple chore. This has also given him a creative sense of humor; something that the rigourous training regime of the Grey Knights usually wipes away. : "Sorry fallen brother, it was an enjoyable battle, but I had to stop playing fair, we are on a battlefeild after all!" :: —Brother Adrus decapitating a exhausted Chaos Marine after a duel. Justicar Leodinus- Delta level psyker Leodinus is a powerful warrior that belives extensive planning and study bring victory. His beleif is true to the fact that throughout all his life, he has never failed, or has even made a slight miscalculation. Leodinus sees emotion and fear as insignificant in the feild of battle, it being only a pure distraction and of tactical unimportance. He is also a powerful offensive psyker, having the ability to summon balls of flame to launch at his opponents, and when fighting in full effect it seems wherever he walks leaves trails of fire, and his nemisis force weapon bursting his enemies into flames on contact. : "Why are they falling back? They think their tactics are perfect, and yet they're letting their fears get in the way!" '' :: —Justicar Leodinus commenting on a terrorised Eldar aspect warrior squad retreating. Terminator Squad Alaric Brother Terminator Arcanus- - Brother Terminator Dantus- Zeta Level Psyker One of the longest serving members in the order, Dantus is a silent killer and posesses supernatural infiltration skills, slipping easily behind the view of his foes and striking them from behind, killing them on only a single hit. This technique is almost essential in killing daemons of Arzal'uth. His skills, however, have drastically affected his personality, he basically never speaks, and prefers to work alone and unobserved by his allies. His daemon hunting abilites have almost guaranteed him the posotion of a Brother-Captain, but his lack of communication has held him back for almost a century. Also interesting is his low psychic potential (by grey knight standards) proving that to be a hero in this chapter you may not need to be a powerful psyker. : ''"The only message your getting from this guy is a pat on the back that you didn't see coming!" :: —Brother Voltar from grey knights squad Leodinus, commenting on Brother Dantus. Brother Terminator Mortium- Epsilon Level Psyker Mortium holds a deep hatred for the daemonic, a deep burning hatred and desire for revenge, triggered thousands of years ago by the death of his family by the hands of the daemons of Slaanesh. It is beleived his home was invaded, and his entire extended family were slaughtered simply for the pleasure of their god. Strange enough, Mortium was spared with only multiple scars covering his body. He, of course, does not remember this encounter, but it has not affected his emotions at all. Today he has slaughtered countless daemons, scorching their foul essences in the sacred white flames from his arm-mounted incinerator, or crippling them into pulp with his nemisis force halberd. : "I will crush you foul daemonic filth! Shattering your putrid essence until not even the ashes remain! You do not belong in this galaxy, it is the domain of the Emperor!!" : —an example of Brother Mortium's more calm moments. Brother Terminator Orateus- - Brother Captain Alaric- Brother-Captain Oberon's right-hand man, the time of their first encounter will never be known, but it seems as if they have been life-long friends. Alaric : "Sanity is the only thing that has kept humanity alive for forty-thousand years! If humanity would of fallen to chaos and wiped itself out in pre-history, and you wouldn't have been born!.... Think of that while you are burning in hell..." : — Brother-Captain Alaric's answer to the common chaos cry "Sanity is for the weak", before crippling the cultist. Brother Orpheus Delta level Psyker Orpheus achieved the rank of a Terminator Captain, but was horribly mutilated in an accident that he could have prevented, whch led to the death of the rest of his squad. Although all Grey Knights long to be buried with their brothers under the Temple to the Emperor on their chapter planet, Titan, Orpheus has vowed not to rest until he as redeemed himself over the death of every single one of his fallen brothers, and is now continuing service among life-support machines in a dreadnought. His high psychic potential was of great use in his previous years, and after being encased in a dreadnought it was thought that it would be of no use, but it seems to have transferred to his the dreadnought's armour itself, becoming very powerful daemonic ward, weakening their grips in the material realm even if they are many hundreds of meters away. : "Your battlecries to the Insane one only make me want to pummel your essence into a bloody pulp even more." :: —Brother Orpheus to a follower of Arzal'uth :: Brother-Captain Oberon, Commander of the order Beta level psyker Oberon Centrius is a very powerful psyker, one of the powerfullest minds at the Chapter's disposal. But unlike others of his level, Oberon has perfected his sanity and is almost completley immune to the daemonic taint of the warp. Some examples of his psychic potential include being able launch bolts of lightning from his eyes, and to launch people back somethines hundreds of meters away with only the twitch of his wrist. He also has great Teleknetic and Telepathic ability, his mind reading ability causing him to read the minds of enemy comanders, and foiling their tactics. But what is most feared is his ability to use a nemisis force weapon, him having two fully charged ones at his disposal, a helberd and a sword. Once energised these weapons can kill opponents even before the blades touch their skin, and even looking at their energised surfaces for long periods of time can temporarly send them blind. : "Remember lost brother, in the end all the pain you delivered and all the blood you spilt will be returned in the form of a nemisis force weapon! : — Brother Captain Oberon, striking down a khorne berserker. Former Members Brother Erecus A Grey Knight terminator that was struck by a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh during the battle against the daemonic incursion of Hormus Prime, and fell into an eternal coma. He has been reported as dead, and his sleeping body has been laid to rest umong life support machinery, staying alive until the day where the technology able to wake him exists. Category:Ordos of the Inquisition